


You

by sakkajagga



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Vergil/female!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakkajagga/pseuds/sakkajagga
Summary: Even after Vergil is a complete person again, you still are unable to let go of the feelings you shared for V.  Hoping to find him somewhere within Vergil seems impossible, but you may just find that V isn't the one you're looking for after all.





	You

**Author's Note:**

> commish for auralysium on tumblr

You were beginning to regret the decision to pair up with Vergil--just a little. After the very brief explanation you had been given about how V had ‘returned’ to himself, leaving Vergil a complete being in his disappearance, you had retained some glimmer of hope that you would be able to know him as a whole person; to be able to bridge the gap that V had always made sure had been present.

At the time it had been so frustrating and painful, to see the look of repressed adoration in the emerald depths of the poet’s eyes, only to have him turn away and continue to distance himself even further than before. At least now you know the truth as to why V had so adamantly refused to let you in.

Vergil, however, seemed nothing like V. Vergil was closed off and standoffish at all turns. He rarely acknowledged you, let alone communicated--even when necessary. You’d thought partnering with him would give you a better opportunity to speak with him; thinking that perhaps when it was just you two alone he’d be more inclined to reciprocate words, if nothing else.

Now was about the fourth mission you two had gone on together and still nothing. Little hums or glances here and there, but other than that, Vergil almost acted as if you weren’t even with him; always stepping in before the battles could get underway and cutting down the stray demons as they were mere paper to him. Then he would, like always, flick the blood from his sword, sheath it, and continue onward. This one seemed like it was going to turn out to be like all the rest and that was left to do was find the horde, have Vergil do as he pleased, then be on your collective ways.

And find the horde you did.

Your hand immediately went to the hilt of the rapier hanging at your side as you eyed the impossible amount of Furies. From personal experience, you knew defeating  _ three _ was almost an insurmountable task so be be staring down a swarm of the damned creatures… Cold sweat beaded your brow, nervous yet taking your stance to fight alongside Vergil who would surely need help against this many. As always, however, he stepped forward, arm out as if to tell you to stay back and out of his way as he prepared to take them on alone. “Don’t be ridiculous--” you pleaded, “these are  _ Furies _ …”

In a flash, Vergil dashed forward, and the reaction to his charge was nothing short of a nightmare. There was so much movement, so many angry snarls, so much blood in such a quick moment. As silently declared, Vergil seemed to have very little trouble matching the Furies’ speed and ability to teleport--after all he and Dante both were masters at it by now. He sliced through them with the exact precision he always wielded, but as you feared, with  _ this _ many demons as terrifying as a Fury, there were bound to be issues.

Two slipped by him, targeting you--their perceived static target. In an instant, your rapier was out, ready to defend yourself in the hopes that there were no additions to the fight. Furies, however, were not predictable and for a human, almost impossible to track. While you were able to block most strikes, it was inevitable that while you were busy focused on one attack, another would follow up more quickly than you’d be able to reaction. The claws of the demon sliced right across your side, throwing you back far enough to skid across the ground like a stone. Be it due to pride, or fear of drawing attention to yourself, you were somehow able to hold in the cry that threatened to spill out from your mouth; clutching the wound tightly with your free hand as the Furies regrouped to move in for the kill.

With an amazing burst of strength, due to the adrenaline pumping through your veins, you rushed forward at the same time, catching one demon off guard and driving your blade through the underside of its jaw with such force, it pierced through its skull. The remaining Fury skidded to a halt, claws extending from its hand in retaliation. You pulled your rapier from the downed demon’s corpse, faced the other and got into stance.

The fighting lasted longer than usual, only due to so many troublesome enemies. You’d managed to kill a few more that skirted by Vergil’s detection while he took on the brunt of the horde; returning to you with some minor nicks and scrapes from where he’d been ganged up on, but ultimately Vergil was no worse for wear. You, however, having lost a fair amount of blood, couldn’t hide the pain anymore. Your shoulders shook as you clutched your side, trying your best to keep his attention off it, but of course his ever observant gaze fell right to the way you nursed your ribs. The blood on your clothes surely didn’t help the matter.

He motioned to the side you were purposefully directing away from him with the hilt of the Yamato. “How badly are you injured?” That was more he’d spoken to you in the months that he had returned from hell with Dante in tow.

“It--it’s fine,” you said, trying not to let the pain shake your voice. “Just a little cut.”

He stepped forward once, and you shifted away. He did so again, and so too did you move away all for the sake of keeping him from seeing the injury. “Very well,” Vergil eyed your rapidly paling face, “let’s continue.” He then turned on his heel and began leading the way through the graveyard of Furies. As he silently predicted, it wasn’t long before you were too woozy to continue on your own.

The ground felt squishy, your head began to swim, and your body ached so terribly you felt as if you were going to pass out. With his back to you, you weren’t sure if he could hear how soft your voice was when you called his name to bring his attention to the fact that your consciousness was fading fast. Before the rest of the words could make it out, however, your vision tunneled deeper and deeper until there was nothing but darkness and the sensation of falling.

You awoke to the sound of water running through a creek, eyes bleary as you peeled them open to see the sky fading from its normal hue of blue into a steadily reddening tint. It took a few moments, but you were eventually able to get your wits about you; coming to realize you were laying on the ground, jacket removed and shirt torn and split up the side. Over your wound was the fabric of your ruined shirt, wrapped tight to stop the bleeding if you had to hazard a guess. You reached beneath your head, pulling at whatever was soft cushioning it from the ground, pulling at the dark fabric lined meticulously with white trim and instantly realized it was Vergil’s jacket.

“Don’t move too much,” a stern voice instructed off to the side.

You turned your head to look at him, sitting not very far away as if to keep an eye on you and book in his hand. His gaze was intently focused on the pages as he scanned them. Unknowingly tears began welling up in your eyes. Never had he looked more like V.

Vergil snapped the book shut, eyes on you suddenly. “Are you in pain?” The question somehow made his voice seem almost soft. But you were sure it was simply because you were wholly unused to him talking so freely.

“I’m okay…” You didn’t realize he had asked you that because of the tears wetting your face. When you began moving to sit up, you didn’t notice Vergil nearly reacting, his hand twitched, beginning to move to stop you, but pulled back before the motion was recognizable. Twisting your torso the test the pain, you were surprised to find it not so debilitating, though not completely ignorable. “Thank you,” you turned to him, finding him watching you almost tensely.

Vergil nodded, looking like there was much more he wanted to say, but instead turned away to watch the flow of the water, “Rest. We’ll leave when you’re ready.”

It was rather shocking to find that talking to Vergil became marginally easier after that. He still only spoke a few words--if any--but he had begun to at least look at you; acknowledging your presence when you spoke and gestured; watching you when you began straying away from his side. And the look on his face was always unreadable, yet there was something in his eyes that called to you. Something that always drew you in and had you searching for V-- _ anything _ that would let you know the poet was still present, still waiting for you.

If only you had known Vergil felt the same, yet refusing to admit the things V felt carried over heavily. In you, he saw everything his human half had seen, and more. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to say these things; convincing himself it was surely V that you wanted.

You caught Vergil watching you turn the pages of the book in your hand before realizing that he was reading along with you despite the open book in his own. Subtly shifting so that he could get a better view, you noticed the way he quickly looked away, knowing he’d been caught. “Do you,” you turned and offered it out to him, “want to read it? It’s not Blake, but…”

His gaze slowly moved from his hands to the book in yours, and then to your eyes. Sitting there, waiting for daybreak to rendezvous with the others, he was puzzled by your alertness. “Are you not tired?” he asked instead of answering.

“A little.”

“Then sleep.”

“But…” You tucked a lock of hair behind your ear before softly continuing, “If I sleep, you’ll be alone.” Something flashed through his eyes. “I don’t mind staying awake with you.” Vergil seemed genuinely shocked and unable to formulate words to respond. You offered the book out again, “But my eyes are kinda heavy...would you mind reading to me?”

After a long moment of inward deliberation, Vergil reaches out, takes the book from you and scans the page for a moment. His body tenses when you’re suddenly leaning your head against his shoulder, trying to not make it obvious that he’s glancing down at you every so often as he begins softly reading the poetry to you; unsurprised at how long it doesn’t take you to doze off.

Those little moments were far and few in between, but they were real and heavy with unspoken words; with longing looks; with almost touches. Vergil struggled to believe you would want anything to do with him, and so the routine continued. Moments alone came as often as a day with no demons, so when they did happen, you wanted to use them to their fullest.

You’d rest your head against his shoulder, feeling him tense as always. And when your hand gently went for his free one, he actually jerked a bit. Your eyes met his as he searched yours for something indeterminable to you. “I’m not V,” he finally said, one fateful evening.

“What?”

“I am not V,” Vergil reiterated. “The things you seek. The person you long for. I am not him.”

You blinked, staring for a long moment at him, wondering just where this had all come from. “Vergil, I…” You don’t know how he’d come to realize you’d been looking for traces of V in him all that time. But, truly somewhere along the way, it wasn’t green you wanted noticing you; the ice blue of Vergil’s gaze had begun haunting your thoughts much longer than you had realized. You reached out to touch him, slowly and deliberately, making sure he saw you moving. His jaw clenched under your fingertips. “V was only part of you--not all of you.” He blinked slowly. “The person I’ve been wanting is  _ you _ .” He didn’t seem to know how to react to that, eyes flitting between yours, and occasionally down to your lips before finally, he reciprocated the hand under your jaw; fingers slipping through your hair to brace the back of your head and tilt your face up just so. It aligned your lips perfectly to his when he reeled you in for a kiss--something he’d wanted to do for the longest time, according to V’s memories he’d attained.

It was short and warm and not at all what you thought kissing Vergil would ever be like. You wanted more.

Surging forward, your lips pressed into his again with more urgency; a little noise escaping into his mouth as you climb into his lap. Out here in the open, under the shade of this giant tree, you were wholly unconcerned as you cradled his cheeks in your hands to make sure he kept kissing you. “ _ I want you _ ,” you whispered against his lips.

Vergil’s hands smoothed down your back, not stopping till reaching your hips as he breathed your name. “There isn’t enough time--”

“I don’t care--I need you now…” Everything that you had been feeling up to this point, everything for V--for Vergil--was just about to explode out from beneath your skin and if you didn’t satiate even a little bit of the urge, you felt as if you would go mad. “ _ Please _ .”

“As you wish,” his fingers gripped your hips, pulling you down against him and inviting you to roll your hips. With his lips beginning to trail down your neck, you reached up with shaky hands to quickly unbutton your shirt; bit by bit revealing more of your chest for him to take advantage of. Vergil obliged, nipping at the soft skin and admiring the small scars you’d acquired over your years as a devil hunter; continuing onto the curve of your breasts and biting softly there as well. You arched your chest for him, giving him all the access he could need as he used his teeth to pull at your bra. The pinch of his bites made you jump a bit, scooting all the more closer to him to allow Vergil to bite and nip and grab as he pleased.

“V-Vergil…” you whispered, almost not recognizing your own voice due to its lewd timbre. “Please…” you emphasized the meaning with your hips; the growing desire to be as connected to him as possible driving you mad.

He hummed deeply from the back of his throat, loosening his arms to let you sit back a bit and not stopping the pointed trail of your hands as they glided down his front and to his pants. You wasted no time in getting them open before sitting up on your knees to work at your own. Appearing as impatient as you now, Vergil’s hands helped by way of pulling the material down for you and taking care of working them down your legs until you could kick them off.

Back in his lap, you moved your hips to rub along his length, feeling how hot and hard he was and you--half mad with anticipation--shifted to line up with him. His eyes were on yours, full of awe and wonder as he drank in your expressions when you began lowering yourself onto him. You bit your lip, holding his gaze and refusing to break away as Vergil nudged you open at first before ever so slowly filling your up inch by inch. Your breath was shuddery, hands on his shoulders gripping him for dear life as you stretched around him until finally you were flush in his lap. His hands, that had been at your hips to help steady and pace you, smoothed across the small of your back as if he was silently worried.

“Vergil…” you whispered again, bringing one hand to his jaw to angle his face upwards to more easily kiss him. Doing so elicited something within him and near-immediately Vergil rocked his hips up into yours. You gasped into his mouth, the sounds and breaths being swallowed up by him; joining his endeavor by rolling your hips to match his pace.

The gentleness didn’t last very long before his fingers were gripping your hip bones again and urging you to move with much grander purpose. Being seated on the ground didn’t give him very much leverage, so he made up for it with his hands; guiding you and lifting you with ease only to pull you back down just as fast. Your knees dug into the ground on either side of his hips, moving as quickly as you could manage while maintaining the roll of your hips to ensure that he was still hitting that sweet spot he’d been so far repeatedly stroking inside you that had your eyes rolling back and voice cracking with a whine.

“V-Vergil...Vergil, I’m--” One of his hands reached the back of your head, pulling you down to crush your lips together once more. He could feel the tremble of your thighs, the twitching in your fingers, the pulsing of your walls around him--all letting him know just how close you were. But even his hand could stop the way you threw your head back when the climax finally washed over you, rippling throughout your body in hot, tingling waves as you squeezed him with every part of you. You panted into the air before leaning forward and burying your face against his neck; not caring about the thin layer of sweat slicking your skin and his.

“It’s nearly time,” he says softly.

“B-but...but you…didn’t...”

A hand gently sweeps up your back to hold you closer against him. “Don’t worry about that,” his eyes hold nothing but the fondness you remembered V looking at you with, “There will be plenty of time later.”


End file.
